Spirited Away 2: Haku's Journey
by Tanglemorph
Summary: Chihiro left the spirit world two years ago. One year ago, she reclaimed those memories. Now it is Haku's turn to be Spirited Away. Only he's going to the human world... NOW ADOPTED BY haganeochibi.
1. A new adventure

Well, here is my first spirited away fan fic. I am trying to not have any Mary sue/Gary stus. I do have OCs though. Here is a list:

Yomuin- the janitor/boiler man. He has a personality like Kamajii's. He uses coal-bots to gather coal instead of the soot balls. The coal-bots will take a liking to Haku.

Rynn- a blonde girl looks like Lin. She has a personality like Lin's, but calls Chihiro 'Sen' because she thinks the name Chihiro is too long. She acts like Haku's big sister at the school.

Jinushi- the Headmaster. He is a master hypnotist, and uses his power to control people. He seeks revenge on Haku for some reason.

Yume- Jinushi's twin brother. He acts like Zeniba, and can send dreams to people.

Mr. Kabuki- a man who acts like Noh-Face. Instead of eating people, however, he eats their emotions. He can speak.

Chen- Jinushi's daughter. She acts spoilt, and is a toddler. She also acts like Boh at times.

The twins, Koryuu and Kohiri- Haku's younger siblings. They play a small role in the story, and are inexperienced with their dragon powers.

I would appriciate it if people did fan art. I enjoy seeing my characters come alive in the minds of others.

DISCLAIMER: I will only say this once: I do not own Spirited Away, nor do I own the OCs. I hold creative licence with the OCs.

* * *

"Kage Kishuku Gakkou – Home to the finest boarding school and baths this side of the province" read the sign. Chihiro gulped. This place felt strange, as though it was the Abura-ya bathhouse. "Why did my parents have to pick a school in the middle of nowhere?" She sighed. Two years ago, she had spent three days inside a spirit's bathhouse. She had made many friends, and then, after she had gotten home, she had forgotten everyone.

Then, on her eleventh birthday, she had remembered everything. She had cried long and hard when she had realized that she had forgotten her friends.

_**Flashback**_

"_Chihiro? Is something wrong?" Yuuko Ogino asked. She didn't understand why her daughter was so worked up. Perhaps it had something to do with the three days they were all missing from…their… memory…_

"_Chihiro? Did you remember what happened those three days we lost?" _

_Chihiro sniffled, and blew her nose. "Mom, I forgot everything! I forgot my friends, and the train ride, and the bathhouse! I mean, I guess that you don't know about any of that, since you and Dad got turned into pigs, but still! And I bet that you don't even believe me!"_

_Yuuko smiled. "Actually, I do. You see, when each girl in our family turns ten, they experience a Spiriting Away. After they come back, they forget about what happened. They grow in some way, and on their eleventh birthday, they remember. I didn't think that you'd experienced your Spiriting Away though. Why don't you tell me all about it?"_

_Chihiro smiled, and began. "It all started when we went through that tunnel…"_

_**Flashback End**_

Chihiro took a deep breath, and then entered the school. She immediately bumped into a girl that looked at least eighteen. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The young brunette stammered, and then gasped.

The girl was blonde, and wore a pink kimono. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, and she wore black boots. But otherwise, she looked exactly like the Slug Spirit that had shown Chihiro the ropes of working at the bathhouse. This girl looked like Lin.

"Something wrong? Do I have a bit of rice in my teeth?" the girl asked. Chihiro shook her head.

"No, there's no problem. You just look like a friend of mine." The twelve-year-old said.

"Oh. In that case, allow me to introduce myself. The name's Rynn. I help out all the new students. What's your name?" Rynn asked.

"My name is Chihiro Ogino. I'm a new student here, and I'm supposed to go see the Headmaster." Chihiro replied.

Rynn frowned. "Be careful around the Headmaster, Jinushi. He's a master hypnotist, and can use his power to steal your name." the Slug-Spirit look-alike paused as Chihiro turned and banged her head against the wall. "Anyway, he believes in spirits and stuff, and tells everyone that spirits have a yucky smell and are inferior. He also makes us work in the baths. Good luck though, Chihiro,"

Two years. It had been two long, agonizing years of searching. Kohaku River, a.k.a Haku, sighed. After Chihiro had left, he had gone straight to Yubaba and broken his contract. The old witch had told him that he couldn't break his contract unless he knew his real name, which the young dragon had proudly stated. Yubaba had had a conniption after, saying something about humans always making a mess of things. Haku had said goodbye to all of his friends: Lin, the Soot balls, Kamajii, and Boh. Boh had been especially sad, and Haku had told the giant baby that everything would be okay, and to do everything that Chihiro would. Boh had nodded, and wished Haku luck.

But that had been two years ago. He had searched for a way to leave the spirit world for months, and then had learned that his parents were alive somewhere. He had spent two years away from Chihiro, and he missed her sorely. Zeniba and Noh-Face had helped as well, allowing him to stay with them. In return, he would assist the two for a few days, and then be off again. Time was running out, He had to get out of the spirit world soon, or he wouldn't be able to go on, being only a broken wreck of his former self.

Chihiro walked up the stairs to Headmaster's office slowly and surely. Her time in the bathhouse had made her more confident, and she was sure that she could handle anything that came her way with grace and elegance. Of course, she wasn't too overconfident though. There were still a million things that could go wrong.

She was about to knock on the door to his office when it opened, and he called her in.

"So you're Chihiro, hm? It seems that perhaps I was right about you. Smart girl, polite, and a hard worker. Of course, I also checked your family's background." At this, Chihiro scowled. "Oh don't be surprised dear. I do it for everyone. And I have discovered… curious things about your family in particular. Yes, I think that you might make the perfect apprentice."

Chihiro grimaced. The way he was talking, it seemed that he wanted her to be to him what Haku was to Yubaba.

"Now dear, if you could just sign this-"

"I don't want to be anyone's apprentice. I'm just here to do my school work, and to earn a little money."

Jinushi smirked, and fixed his eyes on her. "My dear, you _will_ be my apprentice. Whether you want to be or not."

* * *

Well, there's chappie one. Please review, I don't want to remove this story too. And NO FLAMES!! FLAMES HURT MY FEELINGS! Virtual triple chocolate fudge sundaes go to reviewers.


	2. New friends, old Friends

Well, here is my first spirited away fan fic. I am trying to not have any Mary sue/Gary stus. I do have OCs though. Here is a list:

Yomuin- the janitor/boiler man. He has a personality like Kamajii's. He uses coal-bots to gather coal instead of the soot balls. The coal-bots will take a liking to Haku.

Rynn- a blonde girl looks like Lin. She has a personality like Lin's, but calls Chihiro 'Sen' because she thinks the name Chihiro is too long. She acts like Haku's big sister at the school.

Jinushi- the Headmaster. He is a master hypnotist, and uses his power to control people. He seeks revenge on Haku for some reason.

Yume- Jinushi's twin brother. He acts like Zeniba, and can send dreams to people.

Mr. Kabuki- a man who acts like Noh-Face. Instead of eating people, however, he eats their emotions. He can speak.

Chen- Jinushi's daughter. She acts spoilt, and is a toddler. She also acts like Boh at times.

The twins, Koryuu and Kohiri- Haku's younger siblings. They play a small role in the story, and are inexperienced with their dragon powers.

Chappie Sum- We meet the twins, find out what happened to Chihiro.

* * *

The two children fled through the woods. They had been out searching for their parents when this big gate had closed, and they had begun to fade. The taller one was a boy, ten years old. He had dark blue hair that swept back, and piercing jade eyes. His sister, also ten, had hair that was a dark crimson; and the same eyes as her twin. They were not human, even though they looked very much so. They were Dragon Spirits, and inexperienced ones at that. This was there first time in the human world, and thus the reason they were fading.

Chihiro sighed. She had been at the school for a week, and already she was feeling the toll.

_**Flashback**_

_She could not help but to stare into the Headmaster's eyes. Too late, she remembered what Rynn had said : "Be careful around the Headmaster, Jinushi. He's a master hypnotist, and can use his power to steal your name." _

_Jinushi continued to stare at her, and as he did, Chihiro seemed to fall into a deep sleep. However, she was still aware of what was going on. Jinushi spoke. "From now on, your name is Sen. Repeat your name."_

_Chihiro grimaced, and spoke. "Chihiro." He repeated the question. She replied. "Chihiro." He was furious now, and told her that when ever she wanted to say Chihiro, Sen would come out. He repeated the question. 'Chihiro' she thought. But her mouth did not obey. "Sen." _

_He smiled that awful smile, and told her that what ever he asked, she would do. And everyone at the school would call her Sen. She was sent downstairs, and Rynn had tried to convince her that everything would be fine. But upon learning what Chihiro's name was now to be, she just shrugged._

"_Chihiro is a pretty name, but nicknames are fine too. I'll just think of Sen as you nickname." And Chihiro wept, for she had lost her name a second time. And this time, it would be harder to get it back._

_**Flashback End**_

Now Sen once again, things were more boring than ever. She had no choice but to obey the Headmaster. 'Is this how Haku felt?' she thought glumly. 'Now I know why he wanted his name back so badly.' Just then, she heard a twig break, and someone being shushed. She went to the bush, and peered in. Sitting there were two children. They were covered in dirt, and their clothes were torn. The taller one was a boy, ten years old. He had dark blue hair that swept back, and piercing jade eyes. The girl, also ten, had hair that was a dark crimson; and the same eyes as her twin. They were not human, even though they looked very much so. They were spirits, she concluded, and inexperienced ones at that. This must be their first time in the human world, and thus the reason they were fading.

"Are you alright?' Sen asked. This caused the two to start, and they looked like they might run off again any minute. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. But you need to eat some food."

The boy frowned. "How do we know we can trust you?" He asked.

Sen smiled. "Because two years ago, I was in your predicament. Only I was in the Spirit World." The boy's eyes widened, and the girl gave a small gasp.

"Do you mean that you are THE Chihiro, the one who worked in the Abura-ya Bathhouse?" She said. "Because that would be so cool!"

Sen gave a wry grin. "Yes, that was my name. but now I've gone and had it stolen again. Right now, you can call me Sen." She reached into her pocket, and brought out a package of dumplings. "Here, try one. You'll feel better in no time."

The boy smiled sadly. "My name is Koryuu, and this is my twin sister Kohiri. We're kind of new to the human world." He sighed. "The reason we're here is because we're looking for our parents, and our big brother.

Sen scrunched up her eyebrows in thought. "I think I know who your brother is, but I can't be sure. In any case, you can't stay around here for very long. The Headmaster is sure to find you. But perhaps you can get a job working for Yomuin. He's the janitor here, and he also works the boiler. He has all the workers he needs in regards to the boilers and to the janitorial duties, but I'm sure you could be his assistants in regards to helping him keep his little coal-bots in line. Or you could help him in other ways. Just tell him that Sen sent you, and that you want to work for him. It'll be hard, but you'll get by.

Koryuu nodded, and Kohiri gave Sen a thumbs up. Things just might work out after all.

Haku panted. He was nearly through! Just a few more tries, and He would be in the Human World. But perhaps the reason he couldn't get through was because he had no Anchor in that world. Oh well. "Maybe I could find a remnant of my river if I tried." He said to himself. He sat down and closed his eyes, reaching for the shattered bond that had tied him to his river. Feeling around, he searched for a tie that was still intact.

It took him a while, but he finally managed to find a tie. It was weak, but it surged with as much power as he had felt when rushing downstream among the rapids. He tested the bond, and discovered that it had a plug, as though his river was underground. He smiled, maintaining his focus. He gave the bond a small tug, just hard enough to tie him to his river completely, even if it was under ground.

Satisfied with his work, he stood up, and tried again. There was a brief tug in the air, a small chill, and then it was over. No colliding with the barrier time and time again. He was back.

* * *

Well, there's chappie two. Please review, I don't want to remove this story too. And NO FLAMES!! FLAMES HURT MY FEELINGS! Virtual triple chocolate fudge sundaes go to reviewers.


	3. Reunions

Well, here is my first spirited away fan fic. I am trying to not have any Mary sue/Gary stus. I do have OCs though. Here is a list:

Yomuin- the janitor/boiler man. He has a personality like Kamajii's. He uses coal-bots to gather coal instead of the soot balls. The coal-bots will take a liking to Haku.

Rynn- a blonde girl looks like Lin. She has a personality like Lin's, but calls Chihiro 'Sen' because she thinks the name Chihiro is too long. She acts like Haku's big sister at the school.

Jinushi- the Headmaster. He is a master hypnotist, and uses his power to control people. He seeks revenge on Haku for some reason.

Yume- Jinushi's twin brother. He acts like Zeniba, and can send dreams to people.

Mr. Kabuki- a man who acts like Noh-Face. Instead of eating people, however, he eats their emotions. He can speak.

Chen- Jinushi's daughter. She acts spoilt, and is a toddler. She also acts like Boh at times.

The twins, Koryuu and Kohiri- Haku's younger siblings. They play a small role in the story, and are inexperienced with their dragon powers.

Chappie Sum- Haku heads out to find Chihiro, the Twins meet Jinushi.

A/N Three Chappies, One Day. I'm Pooped.

* * *

CH3

Haku took a running leap, transforming in midair. Keeping himself invisible was a simple task, now that he was back at full strength. Finally, he could visit Chihiro. And it could be any time he wanted!

Sniffing the air, he caught her scent to the north. Very well. If Chihiro was north, then North he would go.

* * *

Koryuu and Kohiri had made it safely to the boiler room. It had a comforting smell to the two spirit-children, one of safety and security. Now, if only they could find this Yomuin person…

Koryuu started. He thought that he had seen someone in the next room. "Kohiri! I think he's over here!" He said excitedly. He couldn't wait to meet this Yomuin person. He sounded like boiler-man Kamajii from all the stories. The pair rounded the corner, and ran straight into a man that seemed dark and for boding.

"Well, what do we have here. A pair of Spirit Children. I think you'll do, Yes, You'll do nicely. You will make a perfect pair of servants.

Koryuu realized who this man was, and dragged his sister away as fast as he could, determined to lose the stranger in the labyrinth. "Kohiri! That was the Headmaster! We can't let him catch us!" he said. His sister nodded, her green eyes filled with determination.

Jinushi laughed. "A pair of Spirit Children. And they have those eyes, they must be his siblings. And the girl! Oh, the girl is infatuated! Soon, revenge will be mine. Just you wait, Kohaku. Just you wait."

* * *

Haku sneezed, and felt a chill run over his scales. Someone nasty was talking about him. No matter, it was probably just Yubaba. And anyways, he was getting close to the source of Chihiro's scent. Time to land, and disguise himself. After all, green hair was a sure sign that he wasn't human. And perhaps his eyes to. A name would be easy.

After he had disguised himself he looked long and hard at what he looked like. If he ever was himself in a mirror, he couldn't act surprised.

His hair was short, and had been changed to black. His eyes were a blue-gray, something rather simple. And his clothes were changed to blue jeans, a long-sleeve blue turtleneck, and an open-zippered navy blue short-sleeved jacket with a hood. His sandals had been turned into simple black and white sneakers. All in all, it was the perfect look for a dragon of today's society.

The name he had chosen was Haku Riviera. He took a deep breath, and passed through the gates.

The twins sped around corner after corner, until Koryuu bumped into someone. The boy glanced down, and saw the familiar shoes of Jinushi.

"What do you want with us?" he asked, his voice quivering with fear.

"It isn't YOU I want." Jinushi said. "In fact, you are merely the bait. Soon, I will have completed my revenge on your miserable family."

"You want Big Brother, don't you!" Kohiri accused. "Why do you want him? What are you going to do?"

The Headmaster laughed. Oh, you'll find out soon enough. And let me assure you, it won't be pretty."

At that, both twins began to grow tired. "What…what are… you… do…in...g?" asked Koryuu.

"I am putting you under my power. Like I said: you will be the bait for your foolish brother. Now… Koryuu, you will from this point on be known as Ryuu. Kohiri, you will be called Hiri. Know this, my pets. If you disobey me, you will never see your parents or the light of day again!

* * *

Haku grimaced. Something bad had just happened, he could feel it. But what was it?

At that moment, a noise came from behind him. It blared loudly for a moment, and then was quiet. Shrugging it off as the school bell, Haku continued to follow the narrow road in front of him. He was going to find Chihiro, and he was going to apologize for making her wait.

As he turned the bend, a large crowd surged from a large brick building at the end of the road. They went to various places, as though they were preparing the Abura-ya for customers. Hearing several cars approaching, Haku ran to the side of the road, and then darted into the brush. Finding a dirt path, Haku followed it until he came to a bridge over a small stream.

The young dragon sighed, and took of his shoes and socks. He then sat down on the bridge, and dangled his feet in the water. Hearing footsteps, he looked up. His eyes met brown eyes, and he gave a small smile. "Chihiro…"

Sen was startled, to say the least. There was a boy on the bridge! Didn't he know about the Headmaster?

"You have to get out of here! If the Headmaster catches you, then you'll be in great danger!" she told him. A feeling of dèja-vu hit her, and she gave a small gasp. "H-Haku? Is that you?" the boy nodded his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"Haku, listen! This may pretend to be a school, but it's really a bathhouse. The owner, or the Headmaster, as he's called, is pretty bad. It's worse than Yubaba! Please, get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt."

Haku's face twisted in horror and anger. "What does he do? Chihiro, you have to tell me, please!" By now, he was standing on the bridge, and clasping Sen's hands.

"Haku, he can take your name in an even worse manner! You still know it, but if you try to say it, then all you say is the name he gives you." Tears began to fall from Sen's eyes. "Haku, he took my name again, and he's forced me to be his apprentice. I have to obey him, and I can't break free. No matter how hard I try."

Haku's shoulders shook, and a sound Sen had never heard him utter came forth. Sobs wracked his frame, and tears dripped down his cheeks. "Chihiro, I promise I will find a way to rescue you. I'll do what you did at the Abura-ya. And we'll get through this, some how.

At the mention of the Abura-ya, Sen gasped. "Haku, there are two other spirits here. They're both dragon, and they say that their looking for their brother. Haku, I think they're your siblings!"

Haku gave a wheezing gasp. "If the Headmaster catches them, then I may never see them again! I may not remember much about them, but I remember enough that I know I love them both to bits. I promise, the four of us will get out of here! I promise!"

* * *

Well, there's chappie three. Please review, I don't want to remove this story too. And NO FLAMES!! FLAMES HURT MY FEELINGS! Virtual triple chocolate fudge sundaes go to reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Attention: Due to a lack of progress in my updating this fic in several years and a lack of interest, I have decided to set it up for adoption. The original will remain up on my profile for others to see, but I'm afraid that I will have to set a limit on how many fics I have up and in progress. If you want to adopt this fic, please contact me via the private messaging system.

I apologize to everyone who invested in this story, and I am sorry for my lack of enthusiasm. I wish you all the best.

Tanglemorph out.


End file.
